Catastrophe And The Cure
"Catastrophe And The Cure" 'is the sixth episode of the ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 180th produced in the series. It was broadcast in February 15, 2012. Dan enlists Julian to help in his search for Nathan. Mouth fills Clay in about Nathan, as Haley explains Nathan's disappearance to Jamie. Brooke gets an idea of how to bring patrons to an empty Karen's Café, and Chris Keller confronts Chase about Tara. Overview Synopsis Voice-over Memorable Quotes "What happened to your face? Wife beat you up? That Brooke's a feisty one, huh?" - Dan to Julian "You know I have a wife and two kids?" "I have two wives and six kids." - Nathan Scott and Sergi "Who is bitch now? Bitch!" - Dimitri :"You're right. I lit the dealership on fire, almost burning myself to death in the process, just so I'd have an excuse to murder my own brother. Then serve a full term in jail, get released, get a third world heart transplant, then write a book, start my own motivational talk shoe, give up my new found fortune, and move to a remote4 diner just so I could burn it down and collect the $65,000 insurance policy. Then get rid of my son and move in with his family who hates me. Nice work detective. You caught me." ::Dan Scott :"Need anything?" :"Yeah, the complete privacy I paid for. Another notepad." :"What is that?" :"A list of my enemies. Better make that two notepads." ::Julian Baker and Dan Scott :"Let me ask you a question. If I let you help me, who are you going to be looking for? Nathan or yourself?" :"Both." ::Dan Scott and Julian Baker :"You think you got it bad? You left one of your kids in the car. I left mine for good. You're a good father Julian. You're going to be a good father. Go on. Go inside and kiss your wife. Do something I can't, hug your sons. Cause trust me I would do anything to be able to do that again. Go on" :"We'll find him." ::Dan Scott and Julian Baker Music *"'Switchfoot" - Restless *'"Prince of Nothing Charming" '- Tyler Hilton *'"After Thought" ' - Company of Thieves *'"Hourglass"' - Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors This episode is named after a song by Explosions in the Sky. Trivia *Dan meets Julian in this episode. *DiMitri quotes Shakespeare's plays Hamlet: "Oh, from this time forth, my thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth!" and ''Othello: ''"How poor are they that they have no patience." Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Alvarez Category:Episodes featuring Tara Richards Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans